Impact injuries are sustained from impacts of objects against an individual and impact of the individual against objects. Impact injuries include blunt force traumas, punctures, concussion, broken bones, damaged joints, and other medical conditions. Equipment for prevention of impact injuries has existed for many centuries in many forms, including medieval armor and ancient Egyptian helmets.
Prevention of impact injuries has led to the development of modern safety equipment, such as hardhats, batting helmets, football pads, knee-braces, and body armor such as bullet proof vests, etc. Some safety equipment useful for preventing impact injuries is bulky, cumbersome, heavy, and can limit movement. For example, football pads can limit movement and tend to be bulky. Knee or other joint braces can unduly limit range of motion. Body armor tends to be bulky, heavy, and may limit range of motion in some cases.